


Obituary

by ThatPilotGirl



Series: Pevensie AUs [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: They all live...until they don't





	Obituary

**Author's Note:**

> No ownership. We're assuming in this that they all went back for Caspian, but when Peter and Susan told the other two they weren't allowed back, Edmund and Lucy vowed not to go without them. All four grew up. (This means Eustace did Dawn Treader alone, Eustance and Jill did silver chair)

"The nation suffered a great loss yesterday, as the four Pevensie siblings of London were all killed in a single car accident at 9:53 pm on Saturday, December 18, 2004.

Sir Peter Pevensie, the eldest, was 78 years old. He was born in St. Bartholemew's Hospital on April 27, 1926. Sir Peter was educated at Oxford University, and was a veteran of the British Army. His distinguished career in the Army lasted until 1993, when he retired as a General. His honors included a Victoria Cross, Queen Elizabeth II Silver Jubilee Medal, Queen Elizabeth II Golden Jubilee Medal, Meritorious Service Medal, Medal for Long Service and Good Conduct, Queen's Gallantry Medal, and a Distinguished Service Cross. He was awarded his title upon becoming a general. After leaving the military, Sir Peter became a professor of military history at his Alma Mater until his retirement just last year, at which time a small library devoted to military history books, film reels, and other media was named in his honor. In his spare time, Sir Peter enjoyed fencing and hunting. For the former, he set up children's programs throughout the country to help new generations learn about the sport and its history. He was known to all as an honorable and noble man, beloved by his colleagues, students, and those who fought with and under him.

Dame Susan Pevensie was 76 years old. She was born in St. Bartholemew's Hospital on December 16th, 1928. Dame Susan was educated at the University of Cambridge. She began her career working as a government liaison for several nonprofit organizations, before running for office herself. She had two terms as Mayor of London, and four terms in the House of Commons. She finished her time in the House of Commons as Speaker, before being chosen as Secretary of State. She served in that post for a full five years, being given her title as the term ended. Dame Susan then served as ambassador to the United Nations for a full half decade, her fluency in French, Arabic, and Chinese serving her well. She then stepped back into the nonprofit world, acting as a board member for several notable children's hospices including East Anglia's, Forget Me Not, and Haven House. Dame Susan was a noted fashion icon throughout her life, and was know to enjoy sewing in her spare time. Archery and swimming were also favorite hobbies, and it was thought during her youth that she might do one of the two for England. A strong and gentle woman with a generous heart, Dame Susan will be sorely missed. 

Sir Edmund Pevensie was 74 years old. He was born in St. Bartholemew's Hospital on September 5th, 1930. He studied international relations at the Imperial College London, after which he passed the bar at Lincoln's Inn and became a barrister there. He was then accepted to the Crown Prosecution Service, where he served for over fifteen years. He was then nominated for a seat on the International Court of Justice, holding the position of president for the final three years of his term. Sir Edmund's title was given when he took that roll. During his time on the International Court of Justice, he was known particularly for his unyielding determination to prosecute war criminals. In this vein, much of his philanthropic work was devoted to organizations aiding war refugees. After his time on the International Court of Justice, Sir Edmund returned to the Crown Prosecution service for another five years as the Chief Crown Prosecutor for the London Area. Sir Edmund was an avowed fan of all things athletic, with particular fondness for horse racing and football. He was a regular fixture at the Royal Ascot, and part owner of Chelsea FC. His quiet passion for justice made this country and world a better place.

Dame Lucy Pevensie, the youngest, was 72 years old. She was born in St. Bartholemew's Hospital on July 9th, 1932. She was educated at Queen Mary University of London, taking advantage of their long history of focusing on healthcare research. After becoming a Doctor of Medicine, she continued her studies and became fully qualified surgeon. Dame Pevensie eventually became Chief Surgeon at the very hospital where she was born, earning her title. While chief surgeon, Dame Lucy also helped to conduct research at both St. Bartholemew's and at Queen Mary University, with a focus on rare cancers. Her work was far ahead of its time, and helped to lay the foundation for what is now the emerging field of gene therapy. Her charity work focused on finding funding for these studies, and supporting those who volunteered for them. She frequently gave testimony on a variety of healthcare matters, including research and accessibility, in front of Parliament. Dame Lucy was a patron of the arts, known to love attending events from red carpet premiers, to the London Philharmonic, to shows at West End Theaters. Long time performers say that when watching a comedy, her distinct laughter could be heard from the stage.

The four Pevensie siblings were all unmarried and childless, they are survived by their cousin, Eustance Scrubb, and his wife, Jill Pole Scrubb. The Scrubbs have requested that in lieu of  flowers, donations be made to the many philanthropic organizations that the siblings supported throughout the years. Both the Queen and the Prime Minister are expected to release statements. The entire nation mourns the loss immensely." 

-The London Observer, Sunday, December 19th, 2004.


End file.
